


To Be A Murphy

by Fangirl44



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law, Phineas & Ferb
Genre: F/M, I don’t want to spoil anything - Freeform, I have no idea, I’m not gonna say much more, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, timetravel, what am I doing here, yeah that’s right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl44/pseuds/Fangirl44
Summary: Next Gen
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Ferb Fletcher/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Milo Murphy & Sara Murphy, Milo Murphy/Melissa Chase, Milo Murphy/Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 3





	To Be A Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Chicken nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just so that I can keep working on this book without having it be deleted

This book is about to be deleted and I’m still working on it because I just got over a major case of writers block. So I promise that I will have the first REAL chapter out soon...I hope


End file.
